Lelei La Lalena
Lelei La Lalena (レレイ・ラ・レレーナ Rerei Ra Rerēna), alternatively romanized as Lelei La Rellena, is one of the protagonists of Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There. A member of a nomadic tribe called the Rurudo, she is a arch-mage and sorceress of the human race, the second disciple of Cato El Altestan, the elder sage. She is also being code-named as Jade Wall by the Chinese during her kidnapping by the country's black op units. Appearance Lelei is a blue-haired girl with blue eyes. She wears a green dress, with a blue tabard on top. She wears blue boots, and can be seen holding a staff with a blue wing on it. Due to her petite frame, she looks younger than she actually is. After stressing herself to create and open the Gate several times, her hair turn into silver colour much like Hardy's hair. Personality Lelei is generally an emotionless girl, with her face constantly fixed in an expressionless look. She is usually calm and silent amongst her friends and would always speak in a collected way. She rarely raises her voice, even in dire situations. However, there are cases where she displays her emotions, such as surprise and awe when she was saved by the JSDF when she was nearly stomped by a horse. When she joined Itami on a quest to destroy the Fire Dragon, her face contorted into an expression of dark delight, showing bloodlust and rage, when she struck down the dragon with her spell. During her conversation of Giselle, she shows some devious side of her as she plays loan shark with Giselle's gigantic debts making Giselle sob in misery. History Lelei and her sister Arpeggio were originally members of the Rurudo nomad tribe, who did not consider themselves part of the Empire's citizenry. After Arpeggio's father had died, her mother remarried, resulting in Lelei's birth. When their new father proved to be a vicious tyrant, the two sisters ran away and ended up as sorcery students in Rondel, where their innate magical talents were recognized by Grand Master Mimoza La Mer, who took the two girls under her wing. But while Arpeggio elected to remain with her teacher, Lelei opted to study under Grand Master Cato El Altestan, and moved in with him to the outskirts of Coda village when she was nearly 10 years old. Plot Lelei is first seen joining the group of villagers from Coda fleeing the wrath of the Flame Dragon. When the JSDF create a refugee village in Alnus, Lelei realizes the importance of the Japanese language and begins to learn it, and relaxes with Rory and Tuka and talk about their past. When Tuka begins to worry about what she may need to sell herself to the JSDF to survive, Lelei assures her that she doesn't have to, since the JSDF don't want any of the winged dragon scales, which fetch for a high price if sold right. She and the other two heroines travel to Italica to sell the scales, but get hired by Piña Co Lada to defend the town instead. After repelling the bandit attack, Lelei speaks with Ryudo one of the most well-known merchants in town. She offers him two bags of winged dragon scales, and Ryudo pays her with a large payment, though he tells her that due to money shortages, he can't pay it all at once. Lelei asks Ryudo to give her information on the markets as part of the payment, which he agrees to. In the refugee camp, Lelei was occasionally seen wearing a hazmat suit, which confused everyone in the camp until she took off the mask. Lelei later accompanies Itami to Japan as a special representative for Itami for the Diet meeting. She supports Itami's stance on the Flame Dragon, and later buys a laptop and some chemistry books before returning to the Special Region. While studying, several MP call her to act as an interpreter for a Dark Elf that was a possible robbery suspect. She talks with the dark elf and later, the MP tell her that the accuser confessed his crimes, so she tells the elf that she is free to go. However, the Dark Elf tells Lelei of her plight, so she informs General Hamaza and lets her know that Hamaza cannot help due to the Schwarz Forest being in Elbe Kingdom and not the Empire's lands. After assisting the dark elves in killing the Flame Dragon, Lelei asks Itami to accompany her to Rondel, so she can apply for a master status. Lelei bumps into the Grand Master Mimoza and her sister Arpeggio El Lalena. Lelei shows the laptop and the books from Japan to Mimoza, who is excited to see them. Lelei then mentions how she is "married" to Itami via the Ceremony of Three Nights, which angers Arpeggio and results in her soaking her head and robes with soup. She later has a duel with her sister to end their grudge, and they end the duel with a tie. As Lelei recovers, she finds an assassin ready to fire a crossbow bolt at her when Grey kills the assassin. Lelei thanks Grey for saving her and Grey briefs Itami on the situation. During the group's time in Rondel, they stay at the Sea of Books inn. Since Rory had accompanied them, the owner, not wanting to anger her, lets Lelei stay in the best room and tended to with three of his best servants. The owner is surprised when he notices that Lelei is applying for a master status despite her young age. When they return to Rondel, Itami sets a trap to capture the Pied Piper; however, the assassins are revealed to be the servants that were taking care of them. In a storeroom, the owner of the inn confronts his workers, who tell him that a mysterious person told them that the group were murderers seeking to kill the merchants staying in the inn, showing them proof of a warrant and bounty. The owner pleads with Rory to forgive them, which she does, and prepares to send them to another inn. Lelei quickly deduces that they are better off staying in the Sea of Books to reduce the chances of another assassination attempt, and tells the owner that they will stay at their inn again. The next day, Lelei purchases a new set of robes and prepares to explain her work to the masters, also noting the various discrepancies in their encounter with the Flame Dragon. Lelei is worried that the masters may reject her work, but Itami assures her that it'll be fine and pats her on the head, which surprises her. While waiting in line, a mage tries to assassinate her but is quickly stopped. After a student finishes his presentation, Lelei is next to present. Before she is able to, however, a cat girl (beast girl in Manga see talk) attempts to kill her, but is stopped by several mages, as the town had learned about the assassin after her and they wanted to help. Suddenly, Shandy stabs Lelei and she falls unconscious. When she wakes up, Lelei finds herself still alive. Due to the servants in the inn warning Lelei to wear armor on the day of her presentation, she survived the attack. While the mages want to give Lelei the title of master, they told Itami that they would give it to her once her issues were resolved. Lelei later accompanies Itami to rescue Piña and the emperor. Zolzal sends a giant orge to kill Itami. Lelei and Rory kill the ogre, and Itami tells Zolzal to stop sending assassins at Lelei. Sometime when visiting Crety, Lelei falls ill to the epidemic that is sweeping the town. Itami, Rory and Yao visit the Arrun Labyrinth to find the Rokude Pear, as the lands of the Empire did not have any anti-inflammatory medicine and the only thing that would create a similar effect would be the pear itself. They manage to obtain a large amount of pears and cure Lelei in time before the disease kills and reanimates her. After these events, Itami returns to Japan so that he could go to a doujinshi convention, but bumps into Lelei, Tuka and Rory, who are later escorted away from the scene in a police car. Relationships *Yōji Itami: Lelei is one of the few refugees who took shelter on Arnus when the convoy of Coda villagers were under attacked by the Fire Dragon and becoming an interpreter after she was rescued by Itami and his squad. Since then she was quite close to him to the extend of following him wherever he goes even in dangerous missions and helping Itami and her friends with her prodigious magical talent. She implied that she was 'married' to Itami when he slept in a same room with her for consecutively three nights. However, her actual degree of personal affection towards Itami remains as yet undisclosed. *Cato El Altestan: Lelei is Cato's apprentice. It is implied that they have a good teacher-student relationship, as Cato has a list of achievements that she has done. At times Lelei would rebuke him with spells when Cato mentions Arpeggio, Lelei's sister, in a pervert way. *Arpeggio El Lalena: While Lelei generally cares for her sister Arpeggio, they occasionally have a fight to settle their grudges. It is shown that they have fought each other 13 times. The reason for this is because Arpeggio is jealous of Lelei's achievements, including the fact that she is applying to be a master despite being 15 years old. Skills & Abilities Magic: Lelei is a practitioner of magic of the Lindon School, being taught by Cato El Altestan. Due to her scientific knowledge learning from Japan's textbook, her magic power increases to the point making her the strongest mage in the entire Special Region. Telekinesis: '''Lelei possesses telekinetic powers, which is shown when she levitates countless swords during the fight with the Fire Dragon and directs them to pierce their target. '''Conjuration: in the manga, Lelei is shown to be able to conjure objects out of thin air in which she conjures several explosive funnels to kill two Orges. Gate Manipulation: Lelei can open Gates to other worlds as well as close them. However, this ability is limited since she nearly dies from the strain of opening the Gate and she can mostly open a partial Gate and not a whole Gate. According to Hardy, in order to open the Gate to Japan, Hardy herself has to use more than half of her power since making a fabric in space-time is extremely complex and taxing. Furthermore, it is revealed that she has to take several months to learn about Quantum Physics to open the Gate properly. In order for her to not risk her life opening the gate, Lelei has to use Hardy's hair so Hardy can give her part of her power to open the Gate. This power makes her to be valuable enough to the communication and logistic between Japan and the Special Region and at the same time making her becomes a bargaining chip of China when they kidnapped her to force Japan into submission. High Intelligence: Lelei is highly intelligent, being able to learn the Japanese language sufficiently enough to act as a translator for Itami's group, and in a short amount of time. She's the most fluent speaker of the language among the native people. She also managed to easily understand the general principle behind firearms and later she was able to create explosives with magic. She is also able to understand scientific concepts revealed to her via Japanese textbooks she acquired, allowing her to enhance her own magical abilities to the rank of an archmage. Driving: In Episode 18, it is shown that Itami taught her how to drive a Humvee. However, the full extent of her driving abilities is unclear. In Chapter 52 Manga she refuses to be replaced at the wheel and when asked if she enjoys driving says yes. Peak Human Endurance: she is shown to strong enough to resist mental and physical torture when she was tortured by the Chinese agent to extract her information about how control the Gate, in which she endures long enough for the Japan SWAT team to rescue her and Diabo. Weapon Magical staff: As a mage, Lelei carries a magical staff for combat, however, she mostly uses her hand to conjure spell for combat purpose. Item Laptop: Lelei owns a laptop, which she bought from Japan. She often has trouble charging the laptop with her magic since there is no electric cable in the Special Region and she has trouble in managing her electric magic to not overload the battery. Hardy's hair: Hardy gives her hair so Hardy can possesses her body more easily and lend Lelei enough power to open the Gate properly. Trivia * Mr. Spock of the 1968 TV show Startrek visits the Gate to watch her duel with Arpeggio. This is considered to be a joke in the series. *She and her stepsister Arpeggio El Lalena have fought each other thirteen times in the past. *Lelei is a worshiper of La, one of the twin gods of study and knowledge. Furthermore, she also wants to meet Athena, Greek Goddess of Wisdom. *Lelei considers herself and Itami to be married as revealed late into the story due to the "Ceremony of Three Nights" as hinted at in chapter 38 of the manga. **The Ceremony of Three Nights is explained that if a man and a woman sleep in the same room and/or bed for three consecutive nights it announces their relationship publicly. *Compared to her appearance in the Light Novel, Lelei is a bit shorter and her hair color is a bit deeper in the Anime. *In the light novel and manga, Lelei's expressionless visage seems to be one of apathy, whereas in the anime, it seems to be blank instead. *In the Anime, Lelei acts as the narrator for the story. *She is the only mortal in the series besides the gods that can open and manipulate the Gate with magic, however, she needs the support of the god, Hardy to do that. *She is the only person in the Special Region knows the mechanism of gunpowder and its production. However, she is not aware about the concept of industry, how gun and explosive devices are actually made in detail or knowledge of industrial machinery to actually make gunpowder into practical weapon. As the result, even if she manages to announce the mechanism of gunpowder, no one in the Empire or Special Region will successfully make gunpowder into practical use due to the lack of scientific knowledge and means to do its. *In the manga, she shows more emotion than in the anime, especially when she is annoyed. *She is only person in the Special Region to know how to use laptop as well as being computer literate. *She is the youngest arch-mage in the Special Region and its history. *Lelei uses funnels in her magic in the Manga and Light Novels explained thus From https://skythewood.blogspot.ru/2016/09/GJ74.html *Despite being an knowledgeable Archmage, she has zero knowledge about financial concept like receipts or account transfers. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Coda Residents Category:Mages Category:Empire Citizens